


The Alpha

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Peter/Lydia (Pydia) [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lydia, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Dark Lydia, F/M, Human Peter, Human Peter Hale, Making Out, Strangers, Werewolf Lydia, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills lives in terror of mysterious animal attacks, and yet inviting a stranger into your own flat  can be just as dangerous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha

As Peter Hale left the convenience store his warm breath caused little, white clouds in the cold night air. Just a few bottles of water, some snacks and fruits, new razor blades and dish soap - a few necessities to get over the weekend. He yawned, put away his wallet and got on his way home.

It was surprisingly quiet on the streets for a Saturday evening... He checked his watch. It was already half past one. He rubbed his eyes, quickening his pace. He was _seriously_ overdoing his working hours...

Slowly his body became more heavy, he realised how tired he really was, just finally wanted to get home to his small flat, maybe take a quick shower, and fall asleep in front of the TV.

As he got to his front door twenty minutes later, his fingers were cold and numb as he reached for his keys. 

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me...!"

Peter blinked and turned around as he heard the young woman curse behind him. She got out of her car, lifted the hood, sighed as she checked the engine.

"Can I help you?"

She turned around as he talked to her, sighed in relief. 

"Would you...? I really can't tell what's wrong, but my car just won't start... I guess the temperatures dropped to quickly..."

Peter swallowed dryly as his gaze wandered up from her high heels over her naked, beautiful legs to the hem of her emerald green cocktail dress, over her feminine curves, up to her long, strawberry blonde hair and her pretty, puppet like face. Suddenly the cold seemed to have left his body, replaced by a nervous, tingling heat.

"Y-Yeah, that's probably it..."

He leaned over the car, checked the engine.

"Oh, that's really not looking good... I think it's not safe for you to drive this..."

The young woman had flung her arms around her body, trembling with cold. 

"Please tell me you're kidding..."

Peter closed the hood and sighed.

"I'm sorry... uhm..."

He actively had to keep himself from looking at her cleavage.

"Why don't you come upstairs with me? I could call someone and make you some coffee while you wait..."

The woman raised her eyebrows.

"You expect me to follow a complete stranger into his flat in the middle of the night?"

"N-no, I-... I mean yes-... I mean-..."

Peter closed his mouth again. He was making a complete fool of himself. He took a deep breath to calm down a bit, sort his thoughts.

"I'm sorry... it was a long day and I'm really overwhelmed by talking to such a beautiful woman, so..."

The woman tilted her head to the side, smiled at him cheekily.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Peter laughed softly, nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Yes... yes, I do..."

The young redhead took her purse, locked her car and walked closer to him.

"What's your name?"

"Peter... Peter Hale..."

She grinned gently.

"Well, Peter Hale... I happen to find you very handsome, too..."

Peter licked his lips, his heart began to race as her finger tips ran over his chest, her soft, quiet voice caused him chills.

"Why don't we go upstairs to your flat... you'll make us some coffee... and we'll help each other warm up a little...?"

Peter's jaw dropped. She was serious. There was no alcohol on her breath, even though she probably had been partying, and the look in her eyes was so intense he felt his cheeks blush.

He finally caught himself, smiled back at her. 

"Sounds good to me..."

Peter's hands trembled with excitement as he opened the front door, led her upstairs and into his flat. It was more than obvious that a feminine touch to his flat was missing, and he was inexplicably glad that he had just tidied things up and cleaned the day before. He really wouldn't have wanted her to see the usual chaos of his bachelor's den.

"So... you know my name... what's yours?"

He turned around to her as he had set his shopping aside, smiling at her.

"Lydia..."

The young woman named Lydia slowly came closer, leaving her shoes and purse behind at the door. Without her high heels she was even smaller than him, but not at all intimidated by his height or muscular body - on the contrary.

"How about..."

Her hands wandered over his chest, her fingers caressing his neck, running through the hair at the back of his head, pulling him closer to her own lips.

"... we skip the coffee...?"

Peter didn't even bother answering; instead he put his arms around her and pulled her close, kissed her passionately. His last time with a woman... gosh, it had been way too long...

Lydia replied his kiss greedily, pushed him towards his bed. He laughed as he fell backwards and she crawled on top of him, put his hands on her butt as she impatiently opened his shirt, placing little kisses to his neck, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive skin from time to time.

"Lydia..."

He moaned softly and closed his eyes, gripping her perfect little ass even harder, felt her teeth scrape over his skin. Before he could seize the opportunity to open the zip of her dress, her lips started to wander over his body, over his collar bone, his muscular chest and nipples, lower beneath his rips to his stomach...

Peter slightly arched his back, savouring every single touch of hers. It was nice feeling desired, not being the one who had to do all the work to get a little bit of attention in return.

"Oh fuck-..."

He panted breathlessly as she opened the zip of his trousers, rubbed over his member through the thin fabric of his shorts.

"You're not the cuddling type, are you...?", he chuckled silently.

Lydia looked up to him, a dark grin playing around the corners of her mouth.

"Not exactly..."

Peter whimpered as her nails scratched over his hips, hard and sharp.

"Wow...! Careful there, sweetheart...!"

Lydia laughed silently, her tongue playing around his belly button, gently biting at the skin.

"I really like you, Peter..."

He gripped the sheets as her fingers closed around his hard member, moaned loudly.

"I think I'll make you mine..."

"Yes... yes, please-...", he whimpered, moved his hips to meet her strokes, got completely lost in the moment, the heat that was spreading in his body, clouding his mind.

Suddenly he gasped in pain, felt her drag him closer towards him at his hips, her nails were thick and sharp as razors as they ripped through his skin, digged into his flesh.

"AAH-!! W-What are you-"

Peter opened his eyes and he stared at her in shock, unable to produce a single sound.

As Lydia looked up to him to meet his gaze her eyes were glowing bright red, as dark and intense as the blood that was dripping down his hips into the sheets.

She chuckled, and as the devilish grin spread her lips even further it revealed the long, strong fangs that were now pushing out.

"Oh my God-...!"

Peter dared not to believe his eyes, frozen with fear he just lay there, his muscles not obeying his urgent wish to move away from her.

"W-What-... what are you-...?!"

His voice was shaking with panic, he felt her incredibly strong grip around his wrists, her claws scratching over his skin as she pushed them down onto the mattress next to his head.

"Me...?"

The smile on her lips was almost sweet, as sweet as the melody of a children's lullaby playing in the dark, empty corridors of a horror movie. 

Lydia bit his lip without hurting his skin, looked right into his wide eyes.

She loved this moment. Loved toying with her prey, watching them struggle in awe and horror as she revealed herself.

Her breath brushed against his neck as she spoke, caused ice cold chills running down his spine before she finally ripped through his skin and burried her fangs deeply in his shoulder, loved the hoarse, helpless scream she drew from his lips.

"They call me the Alpha..."


End file.
